


Just the excuse he needed

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [35]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Beaches, Dealing with the heat, Drabble, Gen, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Escaping the heat.  Based on the prompt: Wind</p><p>Yonekuni doesn't usually enjoy the wind, but this time he does.  Until he sees Oushou moving in on Shirou while he's preoccupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the excuse he needed

He never enjoyed the wind, especially in winter, but now though, he enjoyed it more than he enjoyed the attention. The cool breeze that blue in from the shore, just feet away, close enough to catch the droplets from the waves as the slowly lapped at the sand. Enjoying the cool water on his skin, a sharp contrast to the heat from the sun.

The girls by his side, talking and giggling about things he wasn’t interested, stroking his ego. But the one person he wanted to give him attention wasn’t at his side, no, he was sitting under the shade with a book in his eyes. Glancing over, blue eyes narrowing as the middleweight took a seat next to Fujiwara, leaning in and talking quietly to the wolf. His teeth gritted while his hands lost hold of the beach ball he held, a strong gust of wind blowing the toy from his hands and towards the pair, as if mother nature was on his side.

Grinning to himself, leaving the girls behind while never hearing their cries to stay and their protests. Jogging to the pair, grabbing the ball just as it started to roll once again with the wind. Catching gray eyes, the almost shy smile Fujiwara gave as he set the book down. Shooting a triumphant look at the middleweight before kneeling down on the other side of the wolf.


End file.
